kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouta Kazuraba/Zi-O
In 2013, was , until the creation of Another Gaim erased the Rider from history. History Another Gaim Over Lord Kouta Another Gaim's existence alerted Overlord Kouta, whose temporal existence was being threatened. He contacts Sougo Tokiwa in 2013 after the latter initially defeats Another Gaim in a bid to save Geiz and talks to Sougo, questioning the would-be king on his actions of desperately trying to save Geiz without letting him prove his own worth. This motivates Sougo to go back to 2018 and work together with a version of himself from three days before, so as to set things right. After the two Sougos defeat Another Gaim in 2013 and 2018 respectively, Kouta is overjoyed to see that Sougo has finally realized what it means to be a king, before finally getting erased from the timeline as the changes to history take full effect. Human Kouta Due to the temporal disruptions caused by Another Gaim, Kouta lost his powers during a battle with Inves. Later, Kouta is seen working at Drupers while in the possession of the Gaim Ridewatch. When Sougo arrives to seek his assistance, Kouta gives Sougo the Gaim and Suika Arms Ridewatches. Former Powers and Abilities *'Over Lord Powers:' Being affected by the Forbidden Fruit's powers, Kouta gains some of the Over Lords' abilities, which are then further increased when he eats the Fruit of Helheim. Unlike Rosyuo, Kouta prefers close quarter combat, only utilizing his Over Lord powers when he needs to. **'Helheim Plant Generation:'He has shown the ability to turn an empty lot into a field of Helheim plants. **'Helheim Plant Control:' He can freely control Helheim flora, and even override other Over Lords' manipulation over the flora. **'Fruit Transmutation:' He can turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state. **'Healing Factor:' He has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. **'Crack Creating:' He can open countless Cracks to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest. Kouta gains this ability when he eats the Fruit of Helheim to stop Kaito's rampage. **'Enhanced Crack Creating:' He can open a huge Crack which leads to a planet at the edge of the universe. **'Reality Manipulation:' He can globally control any number of objects, bypassing all physical laws of science. He used this power to drag all Inves and Helheim flora around the world to the huge crack. **'Dream Walking:' He can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even through Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. **'Healing:' He can heal someone with serious brain damage, even though Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe. **'Teleportation:' He can turn himself into energy and travel to another planet via his huge crack. **'Mind Reading': He can read minds. He read Mitsuzane's mind and responded to him after he felt helpless from being defeated by Kougane. **'Exorcism:' He can remove Kougane from his human host effortlessly. **'Instantaneous Transformation:' He can transform directly into Kiwami Arms without the need of either a Sengoku Driver or having the Lockseeds on hand. The Driver with attached Lockseeds do still appear around his waist with full functionality though. With this skill in mind, it is possible he can transform into any other Arms of his choice. ***While he has this ability, he still has a choice whenever he wants to make the effort to actually insert his Lockseeds for a manual transformation. **'Attack Cancellation:' He can effortlessly stop and cancel attacks. He showcases this ability by stopping a Darkness Squash from Kamen Rider Jam. **'Telepathy:' He can read other people's thoughts and telepathically communicate with them. **'Mediumship:' He can see and presumably communicate with souls. **'Appearance Alteration:' He is able to change his form to match what he looked like before becoming the Man of the Beginning. This ability will switch to his human form. **'Parallel World Traveling:' He is able to travel to the World of Build without using the Enigma. **'Invisibility Awareness:' He is able to detect an invisible Enigma and reveal it to his allies. **'Limited Temporal Protection:' As the Man of the Beginning, Kouta is able to preserve his current self from changes to the timeline for a limited period of time, as shown when history was altered resulting in the creation of Another Gaim. His present self was then completely erased from time after Zi-O defeats Another Gaim. **'Time Travel:' Kouta can time travel, as such when he goes to 2013 to contact Sougo Tokiwa. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, except when he transforms into Kiwami Arms, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of Gaim's Japanese Samurai, Ninja and Shogun-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Gaim can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Gaim can perform either a or finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the attachment slot of either his Musou Saber, Sonic Arrow, or DJ Gun. Orange Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6.7 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t **'Burai Kick': 25 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 28 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Gaim's orange-based default form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. If Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Orange Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. The Orange Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. ***A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. *Musou Saber finisher: ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber and charges the weapon with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode finisher: Orange Charge ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 11 Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device ***Senyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim's locks *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms. *Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kouta Kazuraba is portrayed by . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 References ru:Кота Казураба/Зи-О Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders